The Mage and the Ninja
by ComradeAngel
Summary: When the Shakespeare in Jurassic Park trio comes under attack by an ungodly horde of monsters, a single adventurous ninja-man manages to save them all.


Heyo, Minecraft!

I was bored, struggling to think of anything creative for my other fics, so I decided to do a oneshot involving two (technically three) of favorite Minecrafters...RYTHIAN AND ETHO! It was a bit harder than I had thought it would be, mainly because Etho doesn't have an 'in-character', he's just the Amazing Etho all the time in Minecraft. Eh. Lez'do'dis.

* * *

Rythian sighed in frustration for the thousandth time that day as he attempted to make his old Ring of the Arcane work. As it had for the past month, it refused to even display a spark of magical ability - just like all of the New Magics. He looked up at the sky as the hot desert sun began to set. There would be monsters at the walls soon.

All things considered, they could be worse defended. Their small base in the desert had tall walls of sandstone and was protected faithfully by a duo of capable, if a bit derpy, golems. The only creature that could get inside before being either smashed or shot to pieces were..._them_. The Endermen, who easily teleported in and out whenever they pleased. It enraged him to no end how vulnerable they were to them.

The mage was pulled from his thoughts by a loud electric "_SSZAAP"_, followed by the shattering of glass, which in turn was followed by a girl's mad cackling and a cry of "Rythian, I made a mess!"

Rythian sighed once more and walked up towards the small laboratory that his apprentice and...companion, Zoeya, had set up. Amidst several toppled, broken computers and a high-tech workbench which was currently consumed in a strange green flame, the scarlet haired girl sat with a wide grin on her face, eyes glinting with just a bit of insanity, and her eyebrows singed off.

"Zoey?! What did you-?!"

His immediate thoughts were that the electronics they had used so many of their resources to build were totally ruined, and he felt a twinge of anger and annoyance; this quickly cleared up when he realized that the girl he loved was sitting less than a meter away from a roaring flame of unknown origin.

"Zoey!" Rythian said, moving to pull her away from the fire.

Suddenly, the green flames surged, reaching high into the sky and momentarily blinding the two, blasting them with heat.

"Whoohoo!" Zoey exclaimed. "That was awesome!"

"Zoey, just-"

He was cut off by the sound of water splashing down from above onto the flames, and their loud sizzling as they fizzled out.

Teep, their mute, marksman dinosaur companion stood on the wall a few meters away from and above the workbench, bucket formerly filled with water in hand and sniper rifle slung across his back. The dinosaur merely shook his head and sprinted off to another portion of the wall.

"Ryth, Rythian, I can totally explain. See, John," Zoeya pointed to a brown mushroom on a shelf, sitting beside a red-white mushroom. "John made this _hilarious_ joke, and-"

Then, Teep was tugging Rythian towards the wall and gesturing out into the desert with his stubby dinosaur arms.

"Gah, Teep? What's wrong? What-...oh. _That_." the mage wasn't sure what to think at first. "We...we need to..._that_."

On the horizon, a massive horde of undead shambled towards the camp. There had to be hundreds, thousands of them. The light. They had seen the massive flash of green fire, and were attracted to it. The sun was set now, and likely wouldn't rise until at least 6am, so the monsters wouldn't be burning any time soon. Mixed in with the zombies, Rythian caught glimpses of bare white bones - skeletons too.

"Teep, stay here. Defend the wall." Rythian ordered, quite calm considered a literal tsunami of undead was about to be upon them. He turned around, looking at Zoey and her cybernetic arm, which was newly capable of shooting 'plasma balls', as she had described it. Would they kill the undead?

The redhead looked past the mage, knowing that something was wrong as Teep began to let loose many shots from his sniper rifle. "We gotta fight on our hands?" she asked.

Rythian nodded. "Yeah. Teep can't hold them off all by himself. We need to take out as many as possible before they reach the walls."

"Got'cha."

The two rushed back to the wall, and began to open fire as well: Zoey with her arm cannon, and Rythian with a bow.

For hours they fired into the cold night, taking down undead after undead; three more monsters seemed to rise up for every monster killed. Rythian really wished he still had a magical projectile of sorts - even a basic fireball would be better than a measly bow and arrow.

Teep tugged on Rythian's sleeve, and pointed to his sniper rifle, shaking his head rapidly, broadcasting the fact that he was out of ammunition. Rythian swore, then swore again as Zoey announced that she was of no use until she acquired some chocolate milk. Rythian reached into his quiver to fire another shot, only to realize that he too was out of ammunition. Now it was just a matter of the undead wave climbing over their dead comrades' bodies and overwhelming the walls, then moving onto the village of Cabertown, devouring everything in their path. Rythian shuddered - he definitely didn't want to go out being eaten alive.

He drew his sword. "Alright, Teep. Get ready. As soon as they hit the wall, let them have it."

Zoey backed away from the wall slowly, not having a viable close-quarters weapon.

Suddenly, in the distance, a massive chunk of the undead horde seemed to explode into millions of rotting pieces. Then another chunk, then another! An unseen force blew a path straight through the massive horde, until finally a dark figure burst through the front line and ran with blinding speed in the direction of the fort, running straight up the wall and perching like some sort of cat or bird on the ledge.

It had happened so fast, the trio was hardly able to process what had happened. Before them was perched a tall, albino male with spikey white hair, in a green vest worn over an otherwise blue uniform, with a blue mask pulled up over his face, much like Rythian's black one. On his feet he wore a shiny but noticeably worn pair of diamond boots that seemed to glow an unearthly purple color. On his forehead was a metal headband with what appeared to be literally a cracked brain carved into it, and slung across his back was a black bag filled with explosives, while several packs on his belt fizzled with the large number of redstone torches inside.

"Beautiful night, eh?" the man said, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice, even though he was smiling broadly beneath the mask.

"Who, what, why..._who_?" Rythian stammered.

"Etho." the man said, emphasizing the 'o' on the end, extending a hand to shake."You?"

"But who-...where did you even...why are you dressed like a ninja?!"

The man narrowed his eyes for a moment, then tilted his head to the side, eyes wide. "ANDERZ?! I thought we weren't supposed to go beyond the continent!" After a moment of silence, he looked away and chuckled. "I mean, I did. But...um...so, what's B-dubs up to?"

"Who the hell are Anderz and B-dubs?!" Rythian demanded. "My name is Rythian! Seriously, who...you know what, forget it."

"Alright, let's forget it, Ry..Rhye...Rheethan? Rithin?"

"Ry-thee-IN." the mage sounded out, growing frustrated and panicked as the horde drew nearer.

"Alright! I just suck at English, eh." Etho chuckled. He looked over his shoulder. "I think you have a bit of a zombie problem." he stated, this time with sarcasm. "Need some help?"

At a loss for words, Rythian merely nodded. Smiling, Etho drew a long diamond sword from its sheathe, it too enchanted by the looks of it, turned around, and launched himself off of the wall with an excited "whooooo!" directly into the center of a large clump of undead, which promptly exploded seconds later.

"I'm going in too." Rythian said. "Teep, protect Zoey, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, knowing that it would be a nod of the head, Rythian jumped down into the horde and began hacking and slashing as well. He was already tired from hours of firing a bow - perhaps he should have thought this through a bit more. However, he found the undead around him surprisingly sparse, most being drawn towards Etho, who was fighting them all off at once like sort sort of machine. Soon, it became an unspoken contest of sorts between the two men, both racing to kill as many zombies and skeletons as possible in a timely manner while Teep swatted at the lucky ones who managed to reach the wall.

Before Rythian knew it, the sun had begun to rise, igniting hundreds of remaining monsters in a brilliant blaze. The two men backed away slowly, swords still drawn. Etho pulled down his mask and moved his headband up onto his forehead, smiling like a maniac despite being covered in congealed zombie blood and his sword looking like it just went through a smashing machine.

The albino laughed. "Oh, that was AWESOME! Wait til the guys hear about _this_!""

Rythian looked at him incredulously, ignoring Zoey's shout of "DAMN RIGHT IT WAS AWESOME!" from behind. Etho returned the incredulous look, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops. Dang." Etho said, quickly pulling his mask back up. In response to Rythian's questioning look, he shrugged and said, "Congrats, Ryth. You're exactly the sixth person to ever see my face."

Rythian found that hard to believe, but said nothing. He just continued to watch to undead burn. After a few moments of restful standing, Etho rolled his neck and stretched like a cat. "Well, see ya'."

Rythian looked towards the man, but he was gone. Just like that. No trace of him but the carnage of the night, and a single redstone torch standing upright where the albino had been. In the distance, on the horizon, a plethora of fireworks launched into the sky, welcoming the new day.


End file.
